pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clarissa's Charizard
Clarissa's Charizard is the first Pokémon she obtained in Kanto as a Pokémon Trainer. History With Clarissa Kanto Clarissa obtained Charizard as a Charmander from Professor Oak. He is shown to be a very strong fighter in battles, winning Clarissa a gym badge on many occasions. Charmander is also a result of rapid evolution as he stayed in his first stage until he protected Clarissa, then evolved into a Charmeleon and directly into a Charizard. Charizard is one of two Pokemon that constantly travel with Clarissa and is seen as an older brother to her new ones. Orange Islands Charizard continued to journey with Clarissa and was used in The Orange League battles and the final battle against Drake. Johto Clarissa only took Charizard with her to Johto and the two came upon uncut Charizardite X. Although Clarissa was hesitant to Mega Evolving her Pokemon due to a mishap in The Orange Islands. Charizard reassured her that their bond was strong. Hoenn TBA Battle Frontier TBA Sinnoh During Sinnoh, Charizard and Clarissa encounter Champion Cynthia. Clarissa had a battle against her Garchomp but lost. Cynthia however was intrigued of Clarissa's bond with the Flame Pokemon and asked her how their journey together has been. In the process Clarissa reflected on the journey they have had so far. Unova TBA Kalos Charizard is petrified along with Clarissa when the two unite. Both of the Aura Guardians take a hit from Yveltal's Oblivian Wing. Currently he is still petrified with Clarissa. Personality Clarissa appears to be an angry fire-type to many Pokemon but is actually a big sweet heart. Charizard is shown to be fiercely loyal to his trainer and even preserved it flame in order to save her. Charizard is also quite shy about returning feelings for other Pokemon. This is shown when Clarissa's Oshawott (later Dewott and Samurott) showed it had feelings for him and he tries to let her down easy. Charizard also has a friendly side to himself and easily made friends with Jax's Pichu despite their trainers not getting along at first. Moves Trivia *Clarissa's Aura Guardian Link Pokemon is Charizard. *Charizard is Clarissa's strongest Fire-type and strongest overall *Charizard is the recipient of Samurott's feelings and she frequently uses Attract on him *Katrina and Mason sometimes refer to him as "Clar's Zard" *Charizard is the first stable Mega Evolution used by Clarissa Gallery Hilbert Charizard.png|Battling Articuno so Clarissa can catch it Charizardite X anime.png|Charizard's Mega Stone Clarissa Charmander.png|As a Charmander Clarissa Charmeleon.png|As a Charmeleon Red_Mega_Charizard_X_Swift_PO.png|Using Swift as a Mega Charizard X Ash Charizard Wing Attack.png|Using Wing Attack Red_Charizard_Slash_PO.png|Using Slash Red_Mega_Charizard_X_Slash_PO.png|Using Slash as a Mega Charizard X Ash Charizard Dragon Tail.png|Using Dragon Tail Red_Charizard_Moltres_Flamethrower_PO.png|Using Flamethrower Alain Mega Charizard X Flamethrower.png|Using Flamethrower as a Mega Charizard X Clark_Charizard_Steel_Wing.png|Using Steel Wing Alain Mega Charizard X Steel Wing.png|Using Steel Wing as a Mega Charizard X Alain Mega Charizard X Blast Burn.png|Using Blast Burn as a Mega Charizard X Red_Charizard_Mega_Kick_PO.png|Using Mega Kick Red_Mega_Charizard_X_Mega_Punch_PO.png|Using Mega Punch as a Mega Charizard X Red_Charizard_Fire_Spin_PO.png|Using Fire Spin Red Charizard Fire Blast PO.png|Using Fire Blast Red Mega Charizard X Fire Blast PO.png|Using Fire Blast as a Mega Charizard X Red's_Charizard_Seismic_Toss_PO.png|Using Seismic Toss Ash Charizard Submission.png|Using Submission on Blaine's Magmar Blue Charizard.png|As a Charizard in the Manga Giovanni_Charmander_PO.png|As a Charmander is the flashback with Cynthia Alain_Charmeleon_Angry.png|Charmeleon showing it's rage upon seeing Clarissa attacked in a Flashback Clarissa_Charizard_newly_evolved_Other.png|Charizard in one of Clarissa's flashbacks Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Lunaflaire